


There's Nothing Like Finding Gold Within the Rocks, Hard and Cold

by artist_artists



Series: Blind Date 'verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to Blind Date.  The aftermath of Kurt and Sebastian’s set-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothing Like Finding Gold Within the Rocks, Hard and Cold

Kurt’s working on a paper for his Art History class in a coffeeshop near his apartment when Santana finds him. 

“Thought you could hide from me, huh?” Santana says, pulling the table’s other chair out noisily and taking a seat. 

Kurt sighs. “Why are you stalking me, Santana?”

She snorts. “Stalking you? Please, you have about three places you go. And what was I supposed to do? You’ve ignored all my calls today.”

It’s true. Santana had called him seven times since he woke up that morning, and each time he had sent the call directly to voicemail, and then pointedly _not_ listened to the messages she left. It was the afternoon after his unexpected date with Sebastian, and he had no desire to talk to Santana at all after she had set him up like that. Well, at least not until he had figured out the appropriate revenge.

“You know,” Kurt says, trying to keep his attention focused on his laptop, “some people might take that as a hint.”

“Some people would,” agrees Santana. “Unfortunately for you, I’m not one of them. I need to hear all the details about the wonderful date we set you up on.”

Kurt looks up from his laptop to send her a glare. “You put me in a very awkward position last night.”

“Wanky,” says Santana, smirking. “You can thank me by making Nat and I your lesbians of honor at the wedding.”

“The wedding? How do you even know we finished the date?”

Santana laughs “We waited outside for 20 minutes to make sure neither of you left, genius.” 

Kurt tries not to show how flustered he is. “Yeah, well… we spent the whole meal discussing various revenge plots,” he tells her. It’s not a complete lie. He and Sebastian had spent some time discussing ways to get even with the girls for their deception, but by the time the drinks had arrived, the conversation had turned to more mundane topics - what they were studying at school, and other general life updates from the past few years since they had seen each other last. 

“Right,” Santana says, rolling her eyes. “I’m sure you guys talked about us the whole time you were screwing each others’ brains out, too.”

Kurt looks around nervously, hoping they’re not drawing too much attention to themselves. This is a place he comes fairly often, after all. He doesn’t need the staff or other regular patrons knowing any details about his sex life. “What makes you think we had sex?” he hisses.

“Uh, maybe the fact that Sebastian picked up your phone this morning the first time I called?”

Kurt has no recollection of this. “He did not.”

“He did. Guess you weren’t awake yet,” she says, grinning smugly at the panicked look on his face. “Don’t worry, though,” she soothes. “I didn’t get any juicy details. He just called me a bunch of names I can’t repeat in public and then hung up.” When Kurt is too shocked to reply, she continues. “Seriously, you can check your call log. You’re lucky, you know. Nat has a key to Sebastian’s place, and she just barely managed to talk me out of visiting you boys this morning.”

Kurt makes a mental note to tell Sebastian to take that key back as soon as possible. If the girls had dropped by this morning, there was a good chance they would have caught the boys in a very compromising position. Seeing no point in trying to convince her otherwise anymore, Kurt sighs and finally admits the truth. “Fine, you’re right. We slept together.” Santana’s grin widens, and Kurt rushes to add, “But _only_ because you guys had us expecting sex already. I can’t believe you guys lied to us like that. You know, we really thought we were just helping you guys get together.”

“Actually,” Santana corrects him, “You were both just trying to get laid while convincing yourselves you were doing a good deed. And we lied to you with good reason. So what if Nat and I have actually been together for a few weeks already?”

“A few weeks?!” cries Kurt.

She grins. “Yep. But I knew if I just _told_ you that we wanted to set you up with Sebastian, you never would have gone.’

“Well, there’s a reason for that,” Kurt grumbles.

“Yeah,” agrees Santana. “Stubbornness and stupid high school grudges.” She rolls her eyes. “Please. We did this to help you pathetic losers. You’re so perfect for each other I could puke.”

Though Kurt hates to admit it, there’s a chance Santana might be right. Kurt had actually had a good time the night before. Sebastian was still sarcastic, but not nearly as crude as he had been in high school. His digs had a softer edge, and his smile was more gentle than condescending. He was funny, not insulting, and they had a lot a common. They also had a lot of really amazing sex, which kept him from leaving Sebastian’s apartment until a few hours ago. He won’t give Santana the satisfaction of knowing any of that, though.

“It was a one time thing,” he says. “We’re not going to date.”

Santana raised an eyebrow. “So you’re telling me you didn’t exchange numbers?”

“We didn’t,” Kurt lies. Just then, his phone, which is sitting on the table in front of him, emits its text message alert sound. Kurt knows that there’s a pretty good chance that the text is from Sebastian, since he’d told Kurt that he would get in touch after he had lunch with his uncle. Before he can grab the phone, though, Santana has reached across the table and snatched it right out from under him. Kurt makes a feeble attempt to steal it back, but it’s too late. Santana’s already reading the message and smirking. 

“Your boyfriend says he should be home by seven if you want to stop by later,” she says, her eyes glittering with amusement as she slides the phone back across the table.

-

Kurt and Sebastian are not dating. Kurt knows this because, in the five days since their unexpected date, they have not been out again, or even discussed the possibility. They have, however, spent every spare moment they have together in Sebastian’s apartment. Kurt’s gotten used to waking up in Sebastian’s bed.

“Hey, Sebastian,” Kurt says, trying to shake the boy next to him awake on Thursday morning. “Didn’t you say you had a class at 10?” Sebastian’s response is just a grunt, but Kurt assumes that’s a yes. “If you don’t get up, you’re going to be late.” Sebastian mumbles something else that sounds a bit closer to actual words into the pillow. “English, please?”

Sebastian finally lifts his head a bit. “I said, fuck off,” he enunciates, then buries his face back into his pillow.

Kurt snorts. “Charming.” He gives Sebastian’s arm a gentle tug. “Come on, I won’t be responsible for you flunking out of college.” This, too, is a familiar part of their routine. Sebastian has put up a fight before getting out of bed every single morning this week. 

Another minute passes before Sebastian manages to pull himself into a sitting position next to Kurt on the bed. “Is it Thursday?” he asks through a yawn. 

“It is,” Kurt confirms. “I don’t understand how you ever got to class on time without me.”

Sebastian rubs at his eyes. “Well, I didn’t have anyone tiring me out before.” He reaches over the side of the bed to grab the jeans he discarded last night and then stands up. “Do you have classes today?” he asks as he pulls his pants on. 

“Yeah,” Kurt replies. “Not until noon, though.”

Sebastian grabs a shirt from his closet without even looking at it. “Lucky,” he mumbles, exiting his bedroom. Kurt knows that Sebastian’s going down the hall to the bathroom to pee, brush his teeth, put on some deodorant, and pull on his shirt. It had surprised Kurt earlier in the week when he saw that this was the extent of Sebastian’s pre-class routine. Kurt had always assumed that Sebastian would be the type to remain meticulously groomed at all times. It’s not a bad thing, thing, though. Kurt likes the casual, low-key look Sebastian has been sporting. He’s surprisingly attractive in casual clothes, glasses, and a few days worth of facial hair growth. Kurt, too, has had trouble bothering to maintain his usual level of hygiene and grooming this week. They’ve gotten comfortable with each other pretty quickly. Kurt, of course, has refused to mention any of this to Santana.

Sebastian returns to his bedroom, fully dressed, to start gathering the supplies he needs for his classes that day, and Kurt decides to take the opportunity to discuss the revenge plot he’d thought about while he waited for Sebastian to wake up that morning. “So,” he starts, watching Sebastian stuff a book into his bag, “I think I finally might have come up with a way to get back at Santana and Nat.”

Sebastian sighs. “You’re still obsessing over that?”

“I’m not _obsessing_ ,” Kurt says, frowning. “I just think they need to pay for what they did.” He stands up to start gathering his own discarded clothing from the floor. He’ll have to shower once Sebastian leaves.

“Or,” suggests Sebastian, “we could just drop it, because they actually did us a favor.” He sounds a little annoyed.

“They lied to us,” Kurt points out. “They planned it for weeks.”

“I didn’t say they weren’t meddling harpies,” Sebastian says, shrugging. “They meant well, though, and they’re our friends, and… well, we’re getting laid now, right? It worked out okay.”

“I guess,” Kurt grumbles. He doesn’t think this excuses their behavior, but he can’t really disagree. This did work out well for the two of them. 

“All right, I have to get going,” Sebastian says as he pockets his phone. “I have three classes today, but I should be home by six.”

“I have plans with Rachel tonight, actually,” Kurt replies. “And a morning class tomorrow, but I should be done by 11. I can come back after that?”

“I’m actually going home for the three day weekend, so I won’t be around.”

“Oh,” Kurt says, surprised. “Um, okay.”

“I was going to mention it tonight,” Sebastian explains. “Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Kurt assures him. “So… Tuesday night, then?” He’s trying not to think about how long the next four days will seem. 

“I guess, yeah.”

They’re quiet for a minute before Kurt speaks again. “I could… see if Rachel’s willing to reschedule.” He doubts that’s an option, though. She has been very vocal about how displeased she is about being ignored this week. 

“Nah, don’t do that,” Sebastian says. “Nat’s been bugging me to hang out all week, so maybe I’ll take her to dinner.”

“Yeah, okay. So… we’ll talk Tuesday?”

Sebastian gives him a small smile. “Yeah, definitely. Be nice to Santana, okay?”

Kurt laughs. “I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything.”

Sebastian takes a step toward him, and for a second, Kurt thinks he’s going to get a goodbye kiss, which has not been part of their routine thus far. Sebastian seems to think better of it, though, and backs away with an awkward smile. “Um. You’re gonna shower?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Okay,” Sebastian says, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Make sure you lock the door.”

“I will,” Kurt promises. “Have a good weekend.”

“You, too.”

-

It only takes two days for Kurt to become bored, lonely, and agitated. He’s managed to get caught up on his schoolwork and spend some time with friends, and it had been nice to sleep in his own bed again, but by Saturday morning, he’s really wishing that Sebastian were in the city.

He’s desperate enough to plan on meeting Santana for lunch. Sure, Kurt told Sebastian that he’d try to be nice to her, but clearly she had done a lot of damage that Sebastian hadn’t considered, and Kurt figures it might be a good way to blow off some steam.

“How’s married life?” Santana asks with a saccharine smile when Kurt finds her at the café. She’s already seated at small table by the window, waiting for him.

“I hate you,” is Kurt’s reply. He sits down across from her and takes his menu. “So much.”

“Awww,” she says with an exaggerated pout. “Are you lonely without your hubby around?”

“You know,” Kurt starts, keeping his eyes on his menu, “I’m only not plotting revenge on you because Sebastian asked me not to.”

This was the wrong thing to say. Santana bursts into laughter. “Oh my god, you’re whipped already!” she cries. “This is too perfect.”

“I’m not whipped,” Kurt snits, putting his menu back down. “I’m… we’re not even _dating._ ” He pauses for a moment. “I don’t really know what we are, honestly,” he admits. “It’s weird.”

Santana frowns. “Oh, gross, are you here to talk about your feelings? Because I’m not interested. Just thank me and we can move on.”

“But this is all your fault,” he whines. “I don’t know what to do.” It’s hard to admit, but he actually does want advice from her. Rachel hadn’t been terribly helpful once she found out that the mystery man keeping Kurt from her all week had been Sebastian, and none of Kurt’s other friends knew anything about their history. 

“Are you asking me for advice on how to make an honest man out of him?” Santana asks, smirking. She adopts a sweeter tone and says, “Just ask him if he wants to go steady with you.”

Kurt decides to pretend that she’s not openly mocking him. “I don’t even know if that’s something he wants.”

“Trust me, it is.” Santana immediately looks guilty after the admission. “I mean… it probably is,” she corrects, “since you spend so much time together.”

“Wait,” Kurt says suspiciously. “Do you know something?” . 

“I know a lot of things,” she replies, shrugging. 

“Santana…”

She sighs. “Well, I _might_ have heard something from someone…”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “Real secret sources, huh?”

“Keep your mouth shut, I’m trying to help,” she tells him. “I heard it might be good for you to take the first step, because he doesn’t want to, since he’s not sure what you want besides, like, sex and revenge.”

“Wait, Sebastian said that?” Kurt asks, surprised. 

“I never mentioned Sebastian,” Santana asserts. “Do you hear me? Never. I was sworn to secrecy.”

Kurt sighs. He remembers Sebastian saying he was probably going to see Nat on Thursday night. Was this what they talked about? He knows he’s probably not going to get any more information out of Santana, so he considers what she’s said. The past week has been great, but Kurt is not really interested in pursuing a purely sexual relationship. It’s nice to hear that Sebastian doesn’t want that, either, but Kurt has no idea how to move past it. He’s only had one real boyfriend, and he’s never had to ask anyone out before, and the fact that it’s someone he has an unpleasant history _and_ a current sexual relationship with complicates things even more.

“How… “ Kurt trails off, trying to refine his question. “What do you think the first step would be?”

Santana lets out a frustrated sigh. “Ugh, seriously, how either of you ever actually got yourselves boyfriends, I will never know.” She pauses. “Have you talked to him at all since he left?”

“No,” Kurt tells her. “He’ll probably text me when he gets back on Monday night.”

She looks disgusted. “God, you’re hopeless. You should text him.”

“Why? What should I say?”

“I don’t know, anything. Just touch base with him.”

“We only really text to make plans…” Kurt says, unsure.

“Exactly,” Santana replies. “So it would be nice if you showed him you care what’s he’s doing even when there’s no immediate possibility of getting any dick from him.” 

Kurt groans. “I can’t believe I’m actually asking for relationship advice from you.”

“Uh, me either,” Santana says, standing up. “I have to pee, so how about when I get back, we pretend this never happened?”

“Fine,” Kurt agrees.

“And if the waiter comes by, order me an iced tea,” she calls over her shoulder as she walks away.

As soon as she’s out of his sight, Kurt takes his phone out of his pocket, considering her advice. Before he can talk himself out of it, he taps out a brief message to Sebastian.

_**So how’s Ohio?** _


End file.
